Incurables
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: 'Íbamos a rasgar lo poco que existía de nosotros.' [AU] (Cherik) [One-shot] #Hurt and #Lime.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel. De otra forma, bueno, Erik y Charles tendrian su maldita historia de amor, sin subtexto.

 **Nota:** Publicado tambien en Wattpad como _CerezodeLuna._

* * *

 **'Incurables'**

[Capitulo único]

.

Íbamos a desgarrar lo poco que existía de nosotros. La verdad es que no importaba cuántas vidas debíamos vivir, ni la cantidad de espacios vacios que acumulábamos.

Era inevitable.

Como la lluvia de ese día, inundando la mitad de la ciudad y el verano escondiéndose.

Había sido antes de que mi conferencia acabara, en medio de algún comentario fascinado. Siempre que mandaba una señal, leía esa oración como si estuviese bendita.

' _Necesito verte'_

Chicago se volvió oscuro, mientras hacía mi camino hacia el encuentro.

La humedad de mi ropa, gracias a un estacionamiento lejano, me siguió hasta su puerta.

Erik atendió al segundo toque. Todo un revuelo de cabello rojizo, caoba y barba de un par de semanas. No podía evitar tocar su mejilla, así como ninguno evitaba los daños colaterales.

Pero no importaba.

Lo necesitaba con lamisma hambre que quemaba. Él sonrío, dejando el sonido de la lluvia detrás de una puerta pintada de blanco, sus manos sosteniendo mi cabeza.

Parecía que íbamos a contemplarnos por el resto de la eternidad, ahogarnos en esas miradas que jamás pudimos evitar del todo. Parecía que el tiempo nos había robado, un poco más que meses.

Aunque cada uno jamás dejaría de delinear en sus ratos insanos, las formas del otro.

Como esa cicatriz sobre la ceja izquierda de Erik. Solo medía tres centímetros, culpa de una mala salida que casi acaba con nosotros. Y ese lunar escondido, en algún rincón de mis ojos, que se convertía en el pecado favorito de su boca.

Quedamos atascados, haciendo recordar a nuestras manos la geografía ajena.

Susurró mi nombre, con ese acento que jamás permitiría ante otro y depositó un beso en mi frente.

Casi había olvidado cómo se sentía.

Ese escalofrío.

Esa boca lenta y caliente.

Y mis manos se enredaron en su pelo. Era seda, maleable, lograba hacerlo gruñir.

Entonces antes de perderme, oí al viento susurrar en las ventanas que nada duraría.

Pero lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente.

La piel fue lo que nos envolvió, la sangre corriendo que traía el calor del centro de la tierra.

Erik era manos, camisa tirada y sobretodo, era mío.

 _Mío._

Así, así.

Quería meterme bajo su piel y consumirlo. Quería respirar en su boca y saber que mañana aún estaríamos en el mismo lado.

Él sonrió y apretó mis piernas. Había una tormenta más grande dentro de la habitación. Erik, jamás se calmaría. Jamás. Era furia, tan abrumadora que rugía en la costa.

Yo me ahogaría. Me bebería el mar.

Lo quería.

Lo quería.

Nos aferramos, con suplicas que nunca cubrirían la intensidad del todo. Éramos insignificantes, luchando por mantener el control. Éramos tan tontos para pensar que detendríamos el agua con las manos.

Erik se inclinó sobre mí para continuar un sendero de marcas, mientras yo rehacía rutas en su espalda. Su lengua en mi estómago y mis piernas temblando, mi boca pidiendo más de él.

Y él devorándome.

Las sábanas se movían bajo mi espalda, un nuevo arco del triunfo y el borde se sentía un poco más cerca.

 _Un poco, Erik, un poco más._

Hasta que la tormenta nos cubrió y no era más que fuego sobre nosotros. Lo lleve hasta la costa, hasta el punto en que esos llamados nos orillaban.

Siempre atrapados allí.

 _Toma todo, toma todo._

Erik juró. No había nada que se le comparase, mientras su voz golpeaba mi pecho.

Juró sobre nosotros.

Sobre mi cadera, tomando mis piernas para convertir las reverencias en gemidos y sus manos en cadenas de acero.

Juró tan delicioso mientras me tomaba.

Extendido, tan largo como pude, me rehusé a perder esa oportunidad de salvarme. Me negaba.

No deseaba escapatoria. Y me moví, tan dulce para él.

Y fue lento.

Tan lento.

Un rito, que obligaba a mi voz a besar su nombre.

Una.

Una y otra vez.

Nuestro mundo pendía de hilos tan frágiles, y saltábamos sobre ellos con corazones rotos.

Sacudíamos al sol, desplazamos la marea.

Erik podía hacer caer el cielo sí tan solo quisiera alzar su vista. Sí pusiera sus dedos más allá de mis muslos.

Era Dios y la visión. Me destruía. Una y otra a vez.

Mi garganta sangraba y el mundo podía morir afuera mientras construíamos un refugio para siempre. Así, oh así.

Siempre así.

Muriendo en el nombre del otro.

Aguantando el efecto del golpe, vibrando desde los huesos. Una delicia en medio del caos.

Tan alto. Tan alto.

Hubiéramos aprendido a soñar con eternidades en pieles sudadas, si tan solo pudiéramos quedarnos.

Y en ese segundo, en la gloria y en el renacimiento... fue perfecto.

Erik se derrumbó y lo recibí con esa certeza de que jamás podría dejarlo caer solo. Aún si manchábamos la luz.

Aún si era demasiado tarde.

Solo nosotros dos.

Solo nosotros dos, como estaba escrito en aquel papel que quemamos el invierno que terminamos.

Como las estrellas que se deslizaron mientras sostenía su pecho contra el mío.

Nosotros, como una promesa rota.

Oh, Erik.

¿Hasta cuándo soportaremos los destellos robados? Las vidas que inventamos y las mentiras que creemos. ¿Hasta cuándo soportaremos el final del universo?

Si tan solo nos quedáramos.

Si tan solo...

—Déjame intentarlo, Charles. Una vez más.

—Aún soy tuyo Erik...

Podíamos romper nuestros corazones de nuevo, mientras fingíamos que funcionaria.

 _Tan incurables, cariño._

[Fin]

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas pollitos!**_ _Este pequeño one-shot, tuvo demasiadas canciones en su creación. Pero si tengo que elegir una, sería The Cure- Pictures of you._

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


End file.
